Generally speaking, wireless scanners operate at radio frequencies (RF) and are thus also called “RF scanners.” RF scanners are operable for accessing information and transmitting corresponding data for processing. In addition to data access and transmission operability, RF scanners have become familiar in commercial, consumer, logistic, industrial, civil and other uses, at least in part, because they free users from constraints of wireline scanners, which are connected by cables and related interfaces.
Typical wireless scanning systems combine a portable or mobile wireless scanner with a radio base station. Data gathered by the wireless scanner is typically transmitted to the wireless base station. Upon receiving the transmitted data, the base station typically relays the data to a computer for registration and other processing. Typically, the radio base station is supplied with operating power directly from the computer or from another readily available power source associated therewith or proximate thereto.
For all practical purposes related to the present disclosure, the readily available power supply associated with the radio base station need not be considered as a “finite” source of power. On the contrary, power therefrom is typically available to the radio base station on-demand and/or as-needed. Unlike the radio base station and its readily available local power however, the mobile wireless scanner is typically supplied with power by an on-board battery.
On one hand, battery power promotes portability characteristics associated with the mobile wireless scanner. On another hand however, battery power sources are indeed finite, relative to the essentially non-finite sources available readily to the base station. The wireless scanner consumes power continuously as it is operated. The amount of power remaining available from the battery thus diminishes continuously, more or less, over time as it is consumed by the scanner.
As the battery power is consumed, the battery approaches an ultimate low power level. Below the ultimate low power level, the wireless scanner may fail to operate properly in one or more significant aspects (or at all) and thus, become operationally unavailable, at least until the battery is recharged or exchanged with a battery having a fresh charge. Unavailability of operational scanners, battery chargers and/or fresh batteries may be expected to have adverse effects on overall reliability.
To deter unexpected power deficiencies and concomitant system reliability issues, features have been added to existing RF scanners for monitoring the power level (and perhaps related electrical conditions) of their batteries. For example, Bluetooth RF scanners operate over the ISM (Instrumentation, Scientific and Medical) RF band around 2.4 Gigahertz (GHz) and incorporate a firmware feature operable for monitoring, displaying and reporting information relating to their battery levels.
The battery level monitoring, displaying and reporting feature may present a visual and/or audible indication on a display or indicator feature of the RF scanner. Responsive to the monitoring feature detecting an approach of the battery to a low operability level, the visual/audible indication is presented on the display/indicator and/or reported to the base station. Users of the scanner and/or the computer associated with the base station may thus be alerted in relation to the low battery power level.
Developments related to operability, connectivity, mobility and availability of mobile computing and communication devices (“mobile devices”) such as “smart phones,” tablet computers, portable data terminals (PDTs), personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like have increased their usefulness over a variety of scenarios and situations. For example, RF scanners are used increasingly with mobile devices, sometimes and perhaps increasingly in lieu of the base stations.
For example, mobile device users may connect a mobile device for use directly with an RF scanner. Such usage is typically performed at a point of use of the scanner. An information source such as a credit card or a coupon may be scanned, for example, at a point of sale. The RF scanner accesses the scanned information and transmits a corresponding data signal to a receptive mobile device, which may process the received data directly and/or transmit a corresponding data signal to another computer for processing.
The RF scanner monitors its own battery condition and sends corresponding power level data to the mobile device, which may relay the data to the other computer. The mobile device (and/or the other computer) may present a corresponding alert. However, the mobile devices may be used with the scanners in which the work thus performed and corresponding remuneration due may be typically tracked, registered and evaluated by achievement metrics related to volume, speed, throughput, and/or progress.
While the mobile devices also typically monitor the level of their own batteries, the presentation of their own power level condition may be somewhat subdued or minimal, relative to the alert they present corresponding to the diminished power level of the associated scanners. And unfortunately, the high volume/speed/throughput situations in which they are used together may sometimes become frantic, fast-paced and confusing and the less pronounced mobile device power level indicators may thus be overlooked.
Therefore, a need exists for monitoring and reporting the battery power level of the RF scanners and additionally, the battery power level of mobile devices with which the RF scanners may be used. A need also exists for reporting the battery power levels of both the RF scanners, and the mobile devices used therewith, by presenting corresponding power level information to users of the mobile devices in a format likely to alert the users readily in relation to the power state of the mobile device.
Further, a need exists to deter system unreliability issues caused by unexpected unavailability of the mobile devices due to sudden insufficiency of the battery power levels thereof using existing computing resources and without adding significant complexity thereto.
Issues and approaches discussed within this background section may, but not necessarily have, been conceived or pursued previously. Unless otherwise indicated to the contrary, it thus should not be assumed that anything discussed in this background section corresponds to any alleged prior art merely by inclusion in this discussion.